Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
JBC Ivrea Glénat Panini Comics | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Champion | first = August 24, 2006 | last = | volumes = 22 | volume_list = List of Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas chapters }} is an ongoing manga by Japanese author Shiori Teshirogi, a spin-off based on the manga series ''Saint Seiya, which was created, written and illustrated by Japanese author Masami Kurumada. It has been published by Akita Shoten in the Weekly Shōnen Champion magazine since August 24, 2006 and currently twenty-one tankōbon have been released. The story takes place in the same time period as Saint Seiya: Next Dimension by Kurumada. Plot This manga tells the story of the previous Holy War, taking place in the 18th century, 250 years before the original series, in the Saint Seiya universe. The story centers on the relation between Tenma, the Pegasus Saint and his beloved friend, Alone, who would eventually become his greatest enemy, Hades. Development Shiori Teshirogi met Masami Kurumada in a public event she once visited during the time she was a new manga author. In such event, Teshirogi sent Kurumada the first manga she made as well as a letter which made Kurumada ask her to write The Lost Canvas. Although she was happy with such proposal due to the fact Saint Seiya has always been her favorite manga, she found troubles writing it since she used to write shōjo and Lost Canvas was meant to be from the genre shōnen. In order to do that, Teshirogi had to change various things from her style such as the narration and getting used to how to draw fights. Before the manga started, Kurumada sent Teshirogi a general version of the manga's story, but as long as the series continued, she started changing some parts after discussing with people from Akita Shoten. Additionally, the characters designs and Cloths were based on the second season from the Saint Seiya anime adaptation (known as Asgard), but she combined them with her own style. When Teshirogi was purposed to start The Lost Canvas she was informed that the series would last a few volumes. However, when the tenth volume was published, she was surprised by the series' length which she found amazing. In the making of the series, emotions are what Teshirogi pays attention the most when she is drawing which makes remake several of the illustrations she makes. In both Saint Seiya and Lost Canvas, her favorite character is the Pegasus Saint, who has become the one she likes drawing the most. When creating Tenma, Lost Canvas s Pegasus Saint, Teshirogi checked if Tenma's words would be like the ones from Seiya, but she realized that both character had different personalities. The Cancer, Pisces and Taurus Gold Saints were developed with Teshirogi's idea of what she could with the ones from the original series. When she received comments that these three Lost Canvas Gold Saints are more interesting than the ones from the original series, she answered that she did not mean to give them an special treatment. The characters' names are created according to their origins and constellation such as Pisces Albafica whose "Alba" was developed when Teshirogi was thinking of roses' names. Media Manga The Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas chapters have been published by Akita Shoten in the Weekly Shōnen Champion magazine since August 24, 2006. The first volume was published on December 12, 2006, and currently twenty-one tankōbon have been released. A short story comprised in 40 pages, or gaiden, titled was published in October 16, 2009, in the issues 11 and 12 of Akita Shōten's Princess Gold comics magazine, which is oriented towards a female majority demographic. The story is set in the same continuity of Lost Canvas and further explores the past and motivations of the character Yuzuriha, and her younger brother Tokusa, as well as her perspective of the events surrounding the resurrection of Hades. This episode has yet to be included in a tankōbon compilation. OVAs A series of original video animations (OVAs) series premiered in Japan on June 24, 2009. The production is by TMS Entertainment (Tokyo Movie Shinsha, part of "Sega Sammy Group", the company which will produce the SS Online game). The first season comprises 13 OVAs, each 30 minutes in length, and it covers the manga's first 54 chapters. All the OVA episodes will be released on DVD & Blu-Ray. Season 1 ended on April 21 with the release of OVAs 11, 12 & 13. A Second Season has been confirmed by TMS. The original design was unveiled at the Tokyo International Anime Fair 2009.TAF 2009: Illustrations, Stills and Figurine from “Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas- Hades Mythology” The opening theme is "The Realm of Athena" by EUROX, and the ending theme is , by Maki Ikuno featuring Marina del Ray. The remaining tracks were developed by Kaoru Wada. Merchandise The Lost Canvas has spawned a few merchandise items. Two CDs have been released, one with the opening and ending theme songs called "Realm of Athena" and "Hana no Kusari" respectively. The other CD is the soundtrack for the first season which was released on September 25, 2009. Two figures in Bandai's Myth Cloth figure series have been released, which includes Pegasus Tenma and Bennu Kagaho. Other merchandise include a microfiber towel, a pocket mirror and two puzzles. A CD Drama about one of Athena's Saints, Pisces Albafica has been made. The CD is currently only available to people that have purchased the first pressings of all 6 DVD or Blu-ray volumes of Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas. Only people in Japan are eligible to be sent the CD. Reception During its first weeks, the volume 13 from the manga sold 25,238 copies in Japan. Notes and references External links *Shiori Teshirgoi's Blog *Official OVAs website *Official OVAs News Blog *Official Vap website * Category:Anime OVAs Category:Manga of 2006 Category:Saint Seiya Category:Shōnen manga es:Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas - Hades Mythology fr:Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas it:I Cavalieri dello zodiaco - The Lost Canvas - Il mito di Ade ja:聖闘士星矢 冥王神話 pt:Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas th:เซนต์เซย์ย่า ภาค The Lost Canvas จ้าวนรกฮาเดส zh:圣斗士星矢 THE LOST CANVAS 冥王神话